Rafe Madness
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew the risk and the consequences if he got caught. But Rafe Kovich Jr. was determined to break T.J. and Molly up for good, so he can be Molly's future Prince. He decides to take matters into his own hands by holding T.J. hostage and to make him proceed on a risky ultimatum. Will this be the very end of T.J. and Molly?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want Rafe?" T.J. asked bluntly.

"Listen T.J.," Rafe went on. "I know that you don't want anything to do with me, and you have every right to."

"I sure do," said T.J. "So, what makes you bold enough to call my number?"

"T.J.," Rafe goes on. "We have been feuding for a while, and I think it's time for us to call it a truce. Besides, ratting you out to the police about the shooting was way out of line."

"I thought we squashed this at the restaurant," said T.J.

"Well, not quite," said Rafe. "I sort of left a lot of stuff unfinished."

"Look, all is forgiving, okay?" said T.J. "Let's just leave it like that."

"Yeah, I suppose we could," said Rafe. "But, I was thinking about giving you an offer."

T.J. hesitated for a moment and thought about what Rafe had said.

"What kind of offer?" asked T.J. skeptically.

"I heard that you said that you were working on your scholarship," said Rafe. "So, I was thinking that if we just forget that all of this would happen, then I would give you $2000 and we do have to hear or speak to each other again."

"You can't be serious," said T.J.

"Look, I know how it sounds to you," said Rafe. "But I'm really telling you the truth. I really want to help you out. Just let me make it up to you."

T.J. thought of it for a brief second to let what Rafe said sank in. And then all of a sudden, T.J. has a something a little bit better.

"Alright," said T.J. "But we are going to do this on my terms."

"Okay," said Rafe, clearly.

"I will take on your deal," said T.J. "But I'm settling for $4000."

"Is that you're final answer," said Rafe, hesitantly.

"Yep," said T.J. "Take it or leave it."

There was a brief pause before Rafe responds.

"Okay then," said Rafe, more excited. "We have a deal. Why don't you swing by today at four to pick up the check."

"Yeah fine," said T.J. as he hangs up the phone.

Rafe puts his phone back on the hook and and smiles as he attends to his duties.

Meanwhile, T.J. met up with Molly at her house and got to catching up on everything.

"He really wants you to come over?" asked Molly, curiously.

"Apparently he wants to make amends by help contributing to my scholarship money for school," said T.J.

"How much?" asked Molly.

"Like $2000," said T.J. "But I bumped it up to $4000."

"The doubling tactic," said Molly. "That's classic. But are you sure he's going to have it?" it's a lot of money for him to give up."

"Well, he better have it," said T.J. "Besides the money would be really help me out you know?"

"True," said Molly.

T.J. and Molly were together for sometime but Rafe thinks that Molly deserves better than T.J. because. Rafe thinks that T.J. is a bad influence at her, so he decides to do what he can to break T.J. and Molly up so that he can be with Molly instead, trying to get T.J. out of the picture. One time Rafe tries to turn T.J. in to the police because he witnessed an attempted murder. Unfortunately, all of his plans backfired and it looked like Rafe has called it a truce with everyone and is now trying to make amends.

"I'm really impressed by him," said Molly. "I think he's mellowing out a bit. Maybe he's changing."

"Yeah, let's hope so," said T.J. " For goodness sake."

A little while later, Molly went to see Morgan to catch up with him to see how things are going.

"Hey," said Molly cheerfully.

"Hey, wassup cuz," said Morgan. "How's it going."

"Pretty well, I guess," said Molly. "Can't complain I suppose."

"Well, that's good," said Morgan.

"How's everything going with you?" asked Molly curiously.

"Pretty good so far," said Morgan, taking out some sodas and a plate filled with whole raw vegetables and dip. "Same old stuff, working with dad and everything."

"Woa, what's that," asked Molly, pointing at the vegetable plate.

"Crudité," said Morgan, with a shrug.

"Okay shouldn't it be like sliced and dice or something? Molly chuckles.

"Oh...I haven't thought of that," said Morgan. "This is Ava's type of food."

"Ah, that explains it," said Molly. "I see that things are sizzling up between you and her.

"I know," said Morgan. "First it started out as a revenge to get back at Michael and Kiki, but as time went on we decided to take a different approach in our relationship."

"You fell under her spell," said Morgan.

"Yes," said Morgan. "And sometimes, I can't get enough of it. Oh Molly I'm am sorry to tell you but the sex is totally off the chain!"

"Oh God," Molly rolls her eyes. "What did I get myself into?"

"It was one of the best one's that I ever had," said Morgan, who looked like he was daydreaming. "I mean the foreplay, the nipple play, the friction!"

"Okay, before I throw up what I had for breakfast," said Molly.

"Hey, don't hate baby girl," said Morgan. "Just because she's a little older-."

"She's older than your mother," said Molly.

"Like I said," said Morgan, as he rolls his eyes. "Just because she's a little older, doesn't necessarily mean that she does have that extra spark, you know what I mean?"

Molly shakes her head.

"Yeah, you and T.J. need to try some moves ksomeones," said Morgan.

"We'll pass for now," assured Molly.

"How are you guys doing anyway?" said Morgan, changing the subject.

"We're doing pretty well actually," said Molly. "Things have gone better since the whole incident at the warehouse."

"Yeah, and Rafe almost ratted us all out," said Morgan.

"Yeah, I know," said Molly. "But something unusual is going on with him."

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan, curiously.

"It's like he has a generous side or something," said Molly. "He called T.J. and made some offer with him."

"Wait, what kind of offer?" asked Morgan, in unison.

"it's a money deal," said Molly. "Rafe offered T.J. $2000 to help with school and expenses to make it up to him for what he did. But T.J. told him to bump it up to $4000, and they both made a deal."

"Isn't that a little two much money for Rafe to be dishing out?" asked Morgan. "And how did he come up with the money in the first place? He doesn't even work."

"Maybe, he save a lot over the years," said Molly. "And brought less expensive things."

"I don't know," said Morgan. "It all seems shady to me."

"I bet it's just nothing," said Molly. "Maybe we just worry so much that we blow things out of proportion. It looked like he had a change of heart over time."

"Man, you guys are trusting way too much," said Morgan bluntly. "Besides the only reason that he is being generous is because he wants to get close to you."

"That's not true," assured Molly. "I told him off that day at the restaurant, and he hasn't done anything since. But since time has gone by and everything has calmed down I've been seeing that he is owning up to his actions and making amends. I know that deep down inside of him isn't really an ounce of an evil spot."

"Oh c'mon, Molly," chuckles Morgan. "We all got that evil spot somewhere."

It was four thirty when Rafe was pacing back and forth in his apartment wondering where T.J. is.

"Where the hell could he be?" Rafe asked himself.

Then a second after he asked the question, there was a knock on the door. Rafe rushed over to answer it.

"Hey," said Rafe quickly as he opens the door for T.J. "I instantly thought that you wasn't going to make it."

"Well, I'm here am I," said T.J., bluntly. "I had a couple of things to do with my foster parent."

"Oh," said Rafe. "I see. Well, you could've called me to let me know."

T.J. rolls his eyes as Rafe takes notice.

"Please come in," said Rafe.

"Listen, man," said T.J. as he steps into the doorway. "Do you have the money or not? I have a lot of stuff to do today, and I don't want to waste anytime."

"Oh, of course," said Rafe. "Let me go get my checkbook, I'll be right back."

He leaves out of the room for a second while T.J. goes to look around.

There were lots of eclectic stuff laying around as well as pictures of sam, rafe, and Silas. For a moment T.J. smiles at the pictures in a good way. Maybe he is glad that Rafe was doing well. He seems sort of happy so far, or so he thought. Then out of the corner of his eye T.J. sees an envelope that was on the table along with a laptop. He realizes that the envelope has Molly's name on it. He carefully goes over to the table. It appears that there was a note on the laptop for Molly. T.J. reluctantly sat down on the sofa and started reading the note. He was stunned of what he has found, a look of outrage swept over his face.

"I'm terribly sorry that it has to come down to this bro," said Rafe coming up from behind him.

Just when T.J. was about to get up to confront him-.

SMASH!

Rafe smashes a wine bottle over the back of T.J.'s head. T.J. then falls forward unconscious.

Rafe looks over to make sure that T.J. was knocked out. A smile then krept over a face following by a disturbing chuckle.

Molly and Morgan was watching T.V. when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Molly.

"Moll, it's Rafe!" said Rafe in an unusual tone.

"Hey wassup? asked Molly. "You sound tense."

"It's almost five 'o' clock, and T.J. isn't here yet," lied Rafe. "I tried calling and texting him on his phone, but he won't pick up."

"Maybe he was swamped or something," said Molly. "Maybe Shawn needs him at the moment."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," said Rafe. "Stuff happen, I should've known."

"It happens to everyone," said Molly, who chuckles with a shrugg. "But I'm going to give him a call anyway. "Maybe he will see that the caller ID's from me. That way, I can have him call you."

"Thanks Moll, I really appreciated it," said Rafe with a scary smile. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye," said Molly, sweetly.

Both of them hanged up.

"Was that Rafe?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah," said Molly. "He said that T.J. didn't show up at his place yet.

"Really?" said Morgan, curiously.

Meanwhile, back at Rafe's apartment, T.J. struggles to regain consciousness as Rafe glares with a grim look on his face. Then Rafe unexpectly kicks T.J. in the stomach so that he stays down. T.J. grunts with agony.

"Oh T.J., said Rafe in villian's tone. "Why would you purposly fall for perfectly easy trap? Then again, you were always in the way of things right from the start.

He sighs as T.J. looks up at him with a sad expression.

"You really don't do what you've been told to do, huh?" said Rafe, as he kicks T.J. in the stomach once again. "You just had to stay in Molly's life, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!"

His thundering words made T.J. wince a little, as Rafe kneels down to his side.

"Oh, I wouldn't make myself comfortable if I were you," said Rafe. "This going to be a hell of a night for you partner. And I'm just getting started.

In with that Rafe puches T.J. knocking him out cold.

Then everything turns to blackness


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours have past and Molly hasn't still heard from T.J. She tried calling him several times but he wouldn't pick up.

"Okay, now I am really worried," said Molly with a concerned expression. "This is so not like him to not answer."

"Where the heck would he be," said Morgan. "I mean Rafe does not live that far away. So he should've got the money that Rafe had and left already."

"Yeah, I just don't get it," said Molly. "I'm going to try Rafe again."

"He's probably going to say what he said before," said Morgan.

"Well, wouldn't hurt to try," said Molly, as she dialed the number.

Morgan shakes his head and went back to what he was doing.

"Hi Rafe, it's me again Molly," she answered as soon as Rafe answered the phone. "Has T.J. arrived there yet?...Oh no. I've been calling him and he won't pick up. I'm kind of worried about him.

"Well, I really think that you need to contact Shawn," lied Rafe. "I mean when T.J. and him get together they are extremely hard workers. They maybe got too busy."

"I contacted him earlier, and he said that he hasn't seen him all day," said Molly.

"Oh..." said Rafe. "That is strange. Maybe he just need some time to himself or something."

"Why would he need time to himself on a time like this?" asked Molly.

"I don't know," said Rafe. "He's a teenager."

Molly sighs as he looks back at Morgan who looked on.

"I'm going to call you back," said Molly.

"Okay," said Rafe. "Oh and please keep me posted on any updates."

"Okay I will," said Molly. "Bye."

As soon as Rafe hangs up the phone, a grim look appears on his face.

Molly goes to sits next to Morgan once again.

"Yeah, you're right," said Molly. "He doesn't know."

"Um...we need to have a little chat," said Morgan.

Then all of a sudden, there is a hard knock at the door. Morgan quickly gets up and goes answers the door. It was Shawn, he had a confused look on his face.

"Hey, has T.J. called you yet," asked Shawn, as Molly came right beside Molly.

"No," said Molly. "I called him several times and he wouldn't pick up."

"Yeah, that is strange," said Shawn. "T.J. was supposed to come meet me right after he went to see Rafe, around about 4:30. But he didn't show up."

"He didn't show up to Rafe's either," said Molly. "I've spoken to Rafe twice and he said that T.J. was a no show."

"Really?" asked Shawn, as Molly agrees. "Then we might have a serious problem on our hands."

"Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves here," said Morgan. "Look, it's almost seven. Why don't we give him until midnight. If we don't hear from him by then. Then we will go look for him."

"Are you sure that a smart thing to do?" asked Molly, concerned.

"For the time being, it is for the best," said Morgan. "I have a feeling that he's going to be okay."

"Well, you sound quite determined," said Shawn.

"Of course," said Rafe. "I'm a Corinthos for Pete's sake."

"Thanks Morgan," said Shawn. "I really appreciate your faith."

"Yeah," said Morgan. "But it's a good thing you showed up though."

"It is?" asked Shawn.

"Absolutely," said Morgan. "Molly and I were about to have a serious conversation, but I think it would be wiser that you would join us as well."

Shawn gave both of them a questionable look. Molly just shrugged at him.

Back at Rafe's apartment T.J. was tied in a wooden chair stirring from his unconsciousness. He was beginning to have a serious headache from the blow to the head with the glass bottle, which also made spects of minor cuts and wounds.

"T.J.," whispers Rafe from the background. "Wake up, rise and shine."

"Molly?" asked T.J. sleepily.

Out of nowhere, Rafe hand goes up and softy touches T.J.'s face.

"Molly?" T.J. starts to wake up. "Is that you?"

Then Rafe roughly pinches T.J.'s face and smacks it hard waking him up completely.

"How pathetic!" spat Rafe, as he laughs out loud.

T.J. eyes flew open as he takes in his surroundings. He tries to move but he then realize that he was tied down tightly. All he could do is stare into Rafe's eyes of hatred. T.J. was stunned about his dangerous condition.

"I'm in awe, T.J.," said Rafe, as he stands before him. "I'm truly am. I've been waiting for this day for so long. And now...it's finally here."

"Rafe," said T.J. almost in outrage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"C'mon now, T.J.," said Rafe, with a chuckle. "You know damn well what I am up to. I finally get to have the last laugh."

T.J. hesitated for a minute before responding.

"I knew you didn't change a bit," said T.J. I knew eventually you been cooking up some new schemes."

"Indeed I have bro," said Rafe.

"But why am I sometimes suprised with all of this," asked T.J. "I mean you didn't even like me from the beginning."

"You're right," said Rafe slyly. "I always didn't like you. In fact, when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were my enemy."

"And I accept that," said T.J.

"Well, good for you," said Rafe bluntly.

T.J. shakes his head and lets out a sigh due to his throbbing head.

"I've been watching you for months now," Rafe adds as he paces around T.J. who looked a little nervous.

"Seeing how you put on this charming act just so you can give Molly the ability to kiss your ass on a daily bases."

"I didn't manipulate Molly," corrected T.J. "She came to me because she wanted to get to know me. She loves me for being me."

"Oh really?" said Rafe. "Despite all of the breakups that you two had because of your screw upsmand bad choices."

"Yes, I have made bad mistakes from the past," said T.J. "But I learned from them, and have grown to be a better person."

"Oh, you are such a damn liar!" spat Rafe. "You never loved Molly, you don't even love her one bit."

"Oh yeah?" asked T.J. and how would know that."

Rafe all of a sudden burst into laughter as T.J. gives him a weird look. Then Rafe slowly stops and gives T.J. a scowl look and pounds his fist on top of his head. T.J. cries out in agony.

"How would I know that!" seathed Rafe. "T.J. you need to get this through your thick head of yours. You don't deserve Molly because you are a low down dirty dog!"

T.J. scowls back at Rafe who scoffs.

"Yeah, that's right!" exclaims Rafe. "I said it! Low down dirty dog! And you want to know something else too! You're a pig! You're the type a guy that uses women as sexual objects and then you toss em to move on to the next just like some ghetto hoodlum pimp!"

"Or maybe you are just jealous because I am with Molly and you're not," said T.J. standing his ground. "Because me and Molly are made for each other and we have something special, and that's what you wanted."

Rafe glares at T.J. as he folds his arms.

"Jealous?" Rafe scoffs. "You really don't get it do you? "What you and Molly have is nothing compared to what I'm going to have with Molly!"

"Molly doesn't love you like that Rafe!" exclaims T.J. "Eventually she and the others are going to look for me, and you are going to get caught red handed, and you might go to jail for assault and kidnapping! And then she would see you like she has seen you before! An evil conniving ass little snake."

"Oh, what big choice words you have," joked Rafe. "But you are sadly mistaken bro. "I'm finally get to accomplish what Heather Webber never got to do. Get rid of you enemies and nemesis for good."

T.J. glared as he watches Rafe walk toward his laptop and turns it around for him to see.

"You see this letter?" said Rafe in unison. It's a little bit of something I wrote on your behalf."

"It said that I was leaving town for good," said T.J. "And that I had to break things off with her.

"Indeed," said Rafe. "I have complete access to Molly's email. "All I have to do is wait until the clock strikes twelve midnight and press send. And T.J. and Molly would be no more."

"I hate to put a monkey wrench in your plans," said T.J. "The letter also saids that I went to go stay with my mom. My mom and I don't have a history together, and second of all what would Shawn think if he calls my mother and she saids that I'm not there?"

"Now, that's another thing we need to discuss about," said Rafe. "As a matter of fact, you now be thanking me."

"Why?" said T.J. bitterly.

"Because," said Rafe. "I'm giving you another chance, or should I say your last chance."

"On what?!" snapped T.J.

"On doing things my way Mr. Crabby," said Rafe. "But this time you're going to listen to me good."

T.J.'s scowl returns to his face.

"You either have two choices homeboy," Rafe went on. "I'll let you go, give you $1,000 for food and travel so you can leave Port Charles for good, and start you whole miserable life over elsewhere."

T.J. chuckled and Rafe looked on hesitantly.

"And what if I don't take the offer?" asked T.J. with a confident smirk.

"Oh, T.J. I'm afraid that you have no other choice," said Rafe.

"What about the second choice?" asked T.J.

"Oh, yeah," said Rafe. "The second choice is to suffer major consequences, and if I were you I would not go for that."

"You're insane," said T.J. "I need to be checked out or something. In fact you need to be committed, I bet you and Heather are each other's soul mate!"

"In your dreams, Ashford thug," scoffed Rafe, who grabs the duck tape from the key bowl. "That's enough talking for a while."

He rips off a piece of tape and goes over to put it over T.J.'s mouth. But T.J. refuses the duck tape at first until Rafe grabs his face and squeezes it hard.

"Hey!" shouted Rafe. "Don't temp me! I will go get a knife and slice off those nice looking lips from that handsome looking face!"

T.J. stops squirming.

"That's what I thought!" snapped Rafe, as he forcefully put the tape over T.J.'s mouth and gives it a good forceful smack."Now, if you excuse me, I am going out to dinner. You have until 9:00 to make your decision. Now you behave yourself you hear? If you're good I might bring back some leftover scraps and a chew toy."

T.J. growls at him while Rafe chuckles as he grabs his hoodie and keys to lock up

"Oh, and don't wait up," said Rafe, with a chuckle. "Small joke. Well, ta-ta."

Rafe leaves, carefully locking the door behind him. T.J. tries to move his arms and legs but the rope was too strong. He let out a huge sigh.

"What did I get myself into?" he asks himself in his mind


End file.
